Love Like That
by Completely Dipendente
Summary: Emmett loves Conner, his brother. Rosalie loves Royce, her long term boyfriend. This is the story of how they meet, and, after a few twists and turns, fall in love. Em/R, AH, Lemon/s in later chapters and some violence. Please Review x
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my newest Fic. It's an Emmett/Rose AH Fic. Emmett has a younger brother with Downs syndrome, he's a bit of a player, and a jock. Rose has been in a relationship with Royce, a violent drunk, for a couple of years. She's desperate for a baby; he's not so keen. This is the story of how they meet, and, after a few twists and turns, fall in love. Lemons in later chapters, and some violence. Please review =D.**

**Emmett POV**

Do this Emmett. Do that Emmett. No, don't even try that Emmett.

Hypocrites, the lot of them. Do as I say, but don't you dare do as I do.

"Emmett, son, will you do me a favor?" How about, no. No I won't, as it probably means I will lose my weekend to babysitting. Or I will end up covered in pudding, singing nursery rhymes to a coach load of little kids and making a musical instrument out of some corn and a metal bucket!

Ok, so they've never asked me to do that as of yet, but I can see it coming.

"Emmett? Will you take Conner off my hands for half an hour? Take him out. And don't do anything stupid. He doesn't want to end up at one of your floozy's houses while you make out on the sofa, please." My Mom. Greatest woman alive. I think. Loud-mouthed mother of 7. Me being the second oldest, and still living at home. I know, what a sap.

"Yeah sure. And Mom, I don't have a 'floozy'. I'll take him to the park or something, that sedate enough for ya'?"

"Don't give me that crap Emmett, you always have a woman. And yeah, just get him out of here, he's spreading poop on the walls"

"I think it's chocolate Mom. And actually, I'm a free man at the minute." I stuck my nose in the air and turned away "Come on Conner, lets get out of here, Man." Conner is my little brother, 6 years old and the youngest of us lot. Conner has Downs Syndrome. Don't feel sorry for him though, Conner is the coolest little sucker you'll ever meet. I grabbed his hand, and dragged his confused little ass out of the house into the sticky midday heat.

A Floozy! I've not had a girl for a good 2 weeks now, no wonder I'm cranky. What happened to Emmett McCarty, the ruler of planet woman, the most well known player in town? I slowed my pace to match Conner's; his feet were barley moving over the dusty road, he was too preoccupied with watching the world go by. It's no wonder it takes so long to get anywhere with Conner in tow, he doesn't have the slightest sense of urgency in any little bit of him.

I personally hate the park, full of screaming little kids, and women who had lost all sense of fun when the popped their little sprogs. Conner, on the other hand, seemed to think throwing himself around a playground for an hour was the height of excitement. I plopped down on the bench, and sighed, leaning my head back and rubbing my temples, trying to soothe my already brewing headache.

Oh God. Alice Brandon. Soon to be Alice Whitlock is the rumor. Man, that girl hates me. Always have since I pulled my famous, 'Shag and Run' trick on her. Told me if I ever came near her again she would, and I quote "Chop of my good for nothing balls, put them in a pie, make me eat them, and then kill me". Not very original if you ask me, I've heard better.

"Conner" I hissed, trying to get him to lie low with me, or even better, get the hell out of here. "Conner, don't, no, Shhhh, Conner, come here."

He looked at me, that look on his face that said, Make me, Bozo. And then I saw her. Man, she was fine! Brandon's little friend. Blonde, Leggy, smile that made the choir start singing. The million dollar question; go over and talk to Ms Gorgeous, but risk being castrated by an angry Alice, or, run while I still have full use of my child making facilities. Just as I stood up to make my move- who needs balls anyway? –Conner bolted in the other direction. I bit my lip to stop myself from swearing and took off after him. Damn him and his woman hating ways!

**Rosalie POV**

"Alice, be fair! I'll go to the park with you, but I'm getting myself dressed." I laughed, putting the phone against the other ear, twirling a strand of loose hair around my finger. The house was too quiet with no Royce. He had left for work early this morning, and it makes me feel lonely here in such a big house when it's so empty. I'd rung Alice, my best friend, in hopes she was also looking for something to do. Luckily for me her fiancée Jasper was doing something or other, and she was left at home with her little boy, Jack.

Alice sighed. "You drive a hard bargain, Rose. I'll be with you in 10."

"See you in 20 then, Alice," I laughed.

'You know me too well. See you in 20 then, sweetie," The line clicked and the phone went dead. I looked down at my lap and sighed. What I would give to be as happy as Al; gorgeous little boy, and Jasper, who is totally infatuated with her. Of course, I love Royce, but it's not the same. Our passion fizzled out soon after I revealed I wanted a baby; there's nothing like a rejection of that size to kill the spark.

I scooped my hair of my neck and pinned it up on my head. Royce likes my hair loose. I un-pinned it with a sigh. I don't need him to come home and see me looking a mess; I haven't got the energy for any more arguments. And he makes me a bit nervous when he's angry, I don't think he'd ever hurt me, but there's no point in tempting fate.

The doorbell chimed, making me jump. I stood up, smoothed down my skirt and opened the door. Alice threw herself at me, knocking me breathless. "Rose! It's been too long."

"Alice, it's been a week! Come in," I laughed, ushering her in. Jack, looking cute as a button, reached at me from Alice's arms. I scooped him up, smiling into his thick blonde hair; a trait he had inherited from Jasper.

"I'm grabbing a drink, Rose. I'm spitting feathers, I hope you don't mind," Alice said from the kitchen, I could hear the tap running and chuckled.

"You never normally ask Al, what's with the new politeness?"

"I don't know, actually. I would have had a drink even if you'd have said no, so that was a pointless exercise really," she said, grinning at me. She put her glass down on the table, and my hand twitched. I scooped the glass up, and put it in the sink, throwing a sheepish smile at Alice. "What's with the tidiness? That's unlike you!"

"Royce doesn't like mess." I said, rinsing the glass under the tap. I caught Alice rolling her eyes; her opinion of Royce wasn't glowing.

I raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her to say something. Alice wasn't frightened of me, and could be a fairly scary in her own right when she wanted to be, but everyone knows better than to challenge me.

"Come on then, let's get out of here," She said, giving me a look that blatantly said 'this isn't over.'

I grabbed Jack, as a weapon and a shield and opened the door.

The park. I love the park. Full of children having a good time, totally adorable. Alice sat down on a bench, setting Jack on her knee. I sat down next to her, and then I caught sight of her expression. And what an expression it was. A look of total loathing marred Alice's normally cheery face. I laughed "Jeez Alice, who ran over your cat!"

"Bastard."

"Excuse me! I've not-,"

"Not you, Rose! Him! Emmett McCarty." The venom in her voice made me flinch. I followed her gaze to a huge muscled man and a young boy, who, by the looks of things had Downs syndrome. God bless him. They were both gorgeous. I laughed "Alice, whatever he's done, it can't be that bad. He's chasing a little boy around, a little boy with Downs syndrome by the look of things. He's a good guy"

"Good guy my ass! That man is the wormiest, most disgusting excuse for a man, I've ever come across, and-,"

I put my hand over Alice's mouth, she was now shouting, even though Emmett had long gone, chasing after the little boy. "Calm, Alice. What's up with him anyway? What's he done to you that irked you off so much?"

"Emmett McCarty, the most infamous player in town. And yes, I've been there and done that. In the literal sense." I stifled a giggle; Alice still had that murderous expression on her face. "He just…ran off. He, you know, he slept with me, and when I woke up, he was gone. The knob even had the cheek to ignore my calls, I left him a message saying that if I ever saw him again, the welfare of his genitals was at risk." I laughed again, typical Alice. I thought he looked sweet. The look of total adoration in his face when he looked at the little boy; it was admirable. That's what I want; Royce and me looking down on our child, with that same look of love. Royce doesn't want that.

_*Flashback*_

"_There's my Rosie," he slurred._

"_Royce, you're drunk. How about we just go to bed, and you can sleep this off."_

"_You're so beautiful, Rosalie. I Love you," I smiled at him; he is always so sweet when he's drunk. "But you should show people, show us how beautiful you are Rosie." I blanched away from his harsh tone, away from his hands, grabbing at my clothes. He can be so sweet._

"_Royce, come on, lets just-"_

"_Stop it! Let me see how beautiful you are" he shouted._

"_Royce, pleases" I was begging now. He can be so Sweet. He would never hurt me._

"_Is there someone else? Is that what it is? Is that why you never want to show me how beautiful you are anymore? I trusted you, Rosalie!" He lurched towards me, and I let out a strangled sob. He pulled away from me, staring with vacant eyes. He looked like he didn't even know me. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I'll understand if you never forgive me. Do you forgive me? Do you still love me? Rose, look at me." He grabbed me under the chin, tilting my head towards him. "Do you still love me?" he asked, staring me in the eye._

"_Of course" I breathed, letting out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "Of course I love you" I reached towards him, pulling him into my embrace. "I'm sorry for being a crappy girlfriend" _

**Please review. And ask me any questions, because I'm sure there's something I haven't told you lol. My Beta is so fabulous; OhMyEdward472, I love you. Emily xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review. They mean more to me than anything. Pissy Emmett=Lots of Swearing. Don't say I didn't warn you! A bit of a boring filler chapter, but it has to be done guys, sorry =D**

**Emmett POV**

Do you know what Emmett likes more than talking about himself in third person? A Challenge. And do you know what that new, and extremely beautiful, girl is to Emmett? That's right, a challenge.

Ok, so here's what happened, I rang Brandon. Alice fucking Brandon. I rang her and do you know what I said? No, not 'Hi' or 'How's it hanging, dude.' I said, "Your mate's hot". Then hung up. Like I was in freaking high school or something. And the son of a bitch didn't even ring back!

Brandon didn't ring back, so I had to do some snooping, and, how low is this; I went back to the park. I dragged Conner's sorry little ass, back to that sorry excuse for the park, and I waited. And waited. And I fucking waited some more. Even Conner was bored by this point, so I went home.

Do you know what Emmett doesn't like? Failing. At anything.

**Rose POV**

Home. Home is where the heart is. Home is where I walk through the door to get abuse hurled at me for going out with Alice, and for then having the _cheek_ to not have his dinner on the table. Home is where the hole in the wall is from him getting so angry, he punched the wall in a drunken rage. Home is where Royce is.

I was stood in the kitchen, shaking like a leaf in the wind. What if that's me he's punching next time?

Next time. There won't be a next time, he promised. It was like there was an angel on one shoulder, a devil on the other.

He promised there would be no next time the other week, remember?

But he loves me. He would never hurt me.

What if…

I shook my head from side to side, breathing deeply; I need to get a grip.

I walked out of the kitchen, my head held high; I need to show him I forgive him. Don't want him to stay guilty. I coughed to get his attention; he was staring at the hole in the wall, a look of deep concentration on his face. He turned to me, his eyes vacant, he, too, was shaking. "Rose, I-"

"Don't. It doesn't matter." I said, trying to smile. It felt so false; I felt like an outsider looking in, nothing felt very normal. Royce had tears running down his face. I cradled him to me, rocking him like a child. He was still drunk, slurring his words, "I Love you so much, Rosie. So sorry, so, so sorry…"

"Shhhh, don't worry." I soothed, trying to move him to the bedroom, so he could sleep it off. "Don't worry about it, Royce. It's ok." But it's not, is it? Nothing's Ok…

*******

I awoke to an empty bed. This didn't worry me; it just meant Royce had left for work early, something he often did nowadays. I sat up and ran my fingers through my tangled hair. I caught sight of myself in the mirror and sighed; I had makeup smudged under my eyes, my hair was sticking out at all angles, and I still had my clothes from yesterday on. I stood up, stretching, just as the doorbell chimed. It was Alice. She had a huge designer bag on one arm, and little Jack on the other. Her big superstar sunglasses were falling down her nose and her t-shirt –no doubt an expensive designer buy- was on inside out. "Al? You ok?"

"Fine, let me in though, he's nearly as heavy as this bag" She said, thrusting Jack at me and pushing her glasses up her nose. I laughed, and opened the door wider so she could get in. She raised her eyebrows at the huge hole in the wall, but didn't comment; she knew I would only lie through my teeth about it anyway.

"So, what's with the flustered look? Is that in vogue now?" I said, winking at her.

"You're so flaming hilarious, Rose. It seems you've taken to dressing like a hobo, is that in vogue too? And weren't you wearing that yesterday?" She said her voice laced in sarcasm.

"Of course, have you not heard? All the top celebs are dressing like this," I said, twirling round like I was on a catwalk. She laughed loudly and ran her fingers through her hair. "Alice. What's up, you look a mess –no offense-" I added, seeing her face drop. "This isn't like you?"

She gave me one of her patented 'I wish you wouldn't do this' look and sighed, "Its Jasper."

"Oh my god, what's happened?"

"He's gone" I took a sharp intake of breath. Jasper and Alice don't fight! They are like two halves of a whole. "No, only for the week, for work, but I feel like part of me is missing Rose, I've never been away from him for this long and-" I held my hand up to stop her, before she got too carried away in her ramblings.

"So, let me get this straight…you are acting like he's dead, when he has only gone away for a week?" She nodded meekly, looking at her expensive designer shoes. I laughed, shaking my head, "You are beyond me, Alice, you really are."

"Alright, what is this? Be horrible to Alice day? And what does it take to get a coffee in this place?"

I stood up to make her a coffee. She scooped up Jack and followed me into the kitchen. "I had a phone call last night…" she said, eyeing me up and down, waiting for me to look impressed. I wasn't.

"Wow Alice, complete madness, what is the world coming to. Next thing you know, people will be receiving e-mails, or even sending texts." I gasped and fanned my face, pretending to be shocked. Alice rolled her eyes at my sarcasm, and flipped me off.

"It was a phone call regarding you…" She sang.

I tried to look disinterested still, but this had caught my attention; who would ring Alice regarding me? "Alright, you've got me. Who was it?"

"I don't know." She said, not even turning towards me. She was reaching up to get a cup out of the cupboard, and struggling to reach. I grabbed a cup, but held it above her head; she raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow at me.

"Tell me who rang, and you can have the cup"

"Rose, I'll say it slowly, as you seem to have misunderstood; I do not know." She said, annunciating each word, like she was talking to someone mentally handicapped.

"Alice, you are infuriating, you know that. What did they say, this mystery weirdo?"

"They said, and I quote: 'Your mate is hot.' And then they put the phone down."

"How do you know they were talking about me then?" I said, throwing her the cup and grabbing myself one.

"Look at yourself, Rose. You're hot. In fact, to call you hot is an insult, you are so much more than hot."

"Ermmm…Thanks?"

"Don't interrupt me." She snapped, stirring her coffee manically. "I don't think I've been out in public with anyone who I would class as hot, well, not hot enough to call hot in an anonymous phone call. So, it must be you. Who've we seen that's a big enough ass to ring me, saying you're hot when you're more than just hot…" She glanced at my shocked expression "Don't look at me like that, you must bring out my lesbian side." She winking jokingly, and I opened my mouth to say something; she held up her hand, and I snapped it shut again to let her finish. "Where was I…Oh, so who is a big enough ass, _and_ has my number?"

"Al-"

"Shush! I'm having a moment here!" She narrowed her eyes and hissed under her breath "Emmett…"

Her expression was laughable. "Oh no! Emmett. Emmett 'Bastard' McCarty? From the park? God Alice, no wonder you look like someone's burning your Gucci dress."

"Rosalie, this is serious. Come on, we're going out." She gulped her scolding hot coffee in one go, and grabbed my arm in a vice like grip. "We're going to find him."

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett!" Conner screeched, I wasn't giving him my full attention and he was getting agitated.

"Sorry, what were we doing?"

"I want to go out." He said, pounding his chubby little fist on the table.

"Right, whatever." I'm such a pushover. That and my head felt like it'd been steamrollered. Note to self: Even Edward handles his drink better than me at the minute; go steady.

We were almost at the park before Conner even looked at me, he was still angry that I wasn't listening to him earlier. "What's up, Emmett?" He said, in his no nonsense voice, putting his hand on his hip.

I smiled at him; he always knew when I was in a Pissy mood. "You know that pretty lady we saw yesterday?" I asked. He nodded, smiling. "I Like her, Con. I like her a lot. But she doesn't even know I exist." He looked at me, confused. "It doesn't matter, mate. Don't worry about me."

He didn't even look back as he ran towards the gates of the park. So much for brotherly love.

And then I saw her. Again. It was like Deja vu. She was on the same bench; with the same bitch Brandon talking to her, about how much she hates me, no doubt.

And then 3 things happened at once. Conner, who I thought was playing nicely, ran up to Blondie and started talking. Alice turned to stare at me with such loathing I thought I was going to melt. And Blondie smiled at Conner like he should have a halo and laughed at whatever he said.

I nearly fucking choked.

"Conner!" I shouted, trying to sound cool, yet trying to run at the same time, which, for future reference, isn't possible; running in a blind panic will never pass as being cool.

As I got closer, I could really feel the force of evil Alice's evil eyes. "Emmett McCarty," she said, scathingly, looking me up and down trying to make me twitch.

"Alice," I said, nodding politely, trying to ignore her super laser-beam glare. "Sorry about this ladies, it seems my brother is out to get me at the moment." I was practically curtseying. I tugged on Conner's hand and he smiled at me angelically.

Then _she_ spoke "It's ok, I think you're bother is adorable. It's very rare you find someone with Downs who can speak as clearly as he can. I'm impressed." And she smiled, genuinely.

"Well, he's one smart cookie, evil, but smart"

Blondie laughed, outstretching her hand for me to shake "I'm Rosalie."

"I'm Emmett, and this is Conner" I shook her hand, getting the right balance between not hurting her, yet showing her I'm strong; something that's taken a lot of practice over the years.

"Well Emmett, Conner, we'll see you again, yeah? We'd better go now, nice meeting you." Rosalie smiled, and ruffled Conner's hair. Standing up, she stretched and I nearly fucking died; she's gorgeous, there's no doubt about it.

She grabbed Alice's hand, and dragged her up. Alice gave me one last look, before walking away. I turned to Conner, ready to give him a piece of my mind. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again; have you ever had that feeling where you can feel someone behind you? I turned around and something hit me hard in the face, my hand clutched my stinging cheek instinctively. "What the-" I started, only to be cut off.

It was Alice. "Listen here, Emmett, Rosalie has a boyfriend. Weirdo phone calls are just creepy, not sweet, and getting your little bother to come over here and to tell her you really like her; you're pathetic. Mark my words asshole, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep her away from you, you good for nothing low-life. And to think, I once slept with you! The thought knocks me sick." She looked me up and down one last time, before stalking off to go intimidate more men; damn that bitch is crazy!

I turned to Conner "What the hell, man? What you rat me out for?"

He just smiled at me, infuriatingly, "She's pretty, Em."

"I know mate, I know…"

**I Love Alice. She makes me laugh ;). Hope you liked it, please review. Oh, and Thanks to my Beta OhMyEdward472, she's beyond wonderful. Emily xxx**


End file.
